


With a Little Help From My Friends

by Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks for Sam's help in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever write this pairing so I'm sorry if it's stilted or awkward.

Sam fiddled with his pencil and stared down at the laptop screen, trying to figure  out where he needed to look to find info on this week’s particularly weird brand of monster. He threw the pencil down and rubbed at his eyes. This was harder than most of the other times they’d dealt with the freaky. He couldn’t find anything and it was frustrating him.

Getting up, he stretched and made his way down to the kitchen of the bunker. Dean was out or he would have conned him into making lunch. Instead, he got a bottle of water and a sandwich before heading back to his computer.

 

Six hours later, he hadn’t moved much and was still staring at the screen when he heard a door down the hallway open. He scrambled for his gun and stood before he saw Cas walking down the hallway looking sleepy with bedhead.

He sagged back into his chair and felt foolish. He’d forgotten Cas was even in the bunker. He’d been asleep all day in his room and hadn’t so much as moved around so it had slipped his mind. He put his gun away before the other saw it and assumed something was wrong.

Cas didn’t say hello or even acknowledge him as he kept shuffling through to go to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

The sight of it made Sam smile since the former angel didn’t even seem to notice he was there. Then a wave of empathy washed over him and he wished he didn’t have to know what being human was like.

He thought about what Cas had been through and cringed. He’d had thirty years of being a human, Cas had only three weeks.

Cas wandered back in looking slightly more... well, human with a hot cup of coffee in hand as he sat at the table with Sam. He didn’t say anything just yet as he didn’t have enough caffeine in his system to operate.

"With Dean out, I can make breakfast." Sam said idly.

Cas grumbled something under his breath and shifted as he drank his coffee.

"What?" Sam asked.

Cas sighed. “I said, ‘I wish I could focus on food when all my body wants is coitus apparently’.”

Sam blinked at him, slow and dumbfounded. "What?"

Cas looked over at him. “My penis is uncomfortably hard and has been since I woke up. I have no interest in coitus at the moment but my body disagrees.”

Sam’s brain crashed and he stammered. He finally got it working again and looked to the other, cheeks tinged pink. “Um, that’s morning wood, it’s not really uh... thing... It just means that your bladder was full and pressing against your prostate. It will go away in a bit.”

Cas processed that and nodded. "Alright. That seems so unnecessary though."

“It’s because of the anatomy of a human body.” Sam shrugged. “It happens a lot.”

“That feels inconvenient,” he said as he shifted.

“You can go to the bathroom before bed and it should help.” Sam mentioned. He moved to get up. “I’ll start breakfast.”

Cas miserably nodded and laid his head down on his arm, the other hand still wrapped around his coffee mug.

Sam came back a little later, food in hand. Cas was asleep again, coffee cold and forgotten.

He smiled softly and set the plates down carefully as he slowly carded through the other’s hair. “Hey, Cas, wake up.”

Cas blinked sleepy blue eyes and looked up at Sam. “What?”

“Food.” Sam motioned to the plate, sitting next to him.

Cas sat up and slumped against Sam’s shoulder, opening his mouth.

Sam raised an eyebrow but held up a strip of bacon to him while he ate one of his own.

Cas took it from him in slow sleepy bites.

Sam felt a little flutter in his stomach and offered him a bite of the pancake next.

Cas hummed when the sweetness hit his tongue and tiredly nuzzled at Sam’s shoulder in thanks.

Now Sam felt his cheeks warm. “Good I’m guessing?”

“Mhmm.” He sighed. “Thank you.”

Sam nodded mutely and kept feeding him, feeling the other slowly start to wake up.

When Cas’s stomach was full, he sat away from Sam and leaned his jaw on a hand as he looked over at him.

Sam ate his own food and sipped his coffee. “Everything okay?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Sam. Why do you ask?”

“You are watching me pretty intensely, just didn’t want you jumping me for my food.” Sam tried to play it off as a joke.

Castiel snorted. “No. I have had a sufficient amount of sustenance thanks to you.”

“That’s good, what are you going to do today?” The taller man stood up and moved to pick up the plates.

“I had no set plans for today and considering it is almost over, I don’t think I’ll have any,” he said as he stood with his coffee mug and followed after Sam.

“Is it really that late?” Sam blinked, looking around. He looked at his watch and realized it said seven pm, not am. “Oh, damn.”

Cas hummed in answer behind him as he got another cup of coffee. “From the amount of books on the table, I assume you were researching.”

“Yea, Dean found this thing in Oklahoma that is trying dissolve people in purple goo.” Sam made a face as he started to clean up the plates.

Cas arched a brow in interest. “Spirit?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, want to help me research?”

Cas shrugged. “Of course.”

“Alright, let me get these cleaned up and I’ll show you what I was looking at.”

Cas nodded and sipped at his coffee. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He moved back down the hall toward his room and closed the door behind himself.

Sam finished at the sink and went over to his notes to organize things better and waited.

Cas came back dressed in jeans Dean had gotten for him and one of the flannel shirts that had appeared in his chest of drawers. His hair was ruffled from changing clothes but he looked more awake.

Sam nodded in approval. “Looks good.”

Cas tugged on the bottom of the flannel. “Thank you.” He sat at the table next to Sam. “Now, let me see if I can help you.”

They looked over old texts and tried to piece together what was going on. Finally, they broke down and decided to raid the archive for a better selection of knowledge.

Cas pulled out a book and flipped through it before coming across something. He moved over to Sam and tugged on the back of his sleeve as he read.

Sam looked over. “Got something?”

“I believe so.” He looked up at him. “It’s a fae.”

“Dean’s going to love that.” Sam smirked, he looked over at the book. “Oh yea, this is going to be good. You want to tell him?”

Cas’s eyes went big. “Really?”

“Sure, you found it.” Sam reached into his pocket. “You can use my phone or yours.”

He took the phone from Sam and called Dean.

“Hey, Sammy. Please tell me you have something for me.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas? Is everything okay? Is Sam okay?” His voice was worried as it came over the line.

“It’s fine, Dean. I think I may have found what you’re hunting though. Sam let me use his phone as mine is upstairs,” he said as he laid the book down on the table.

“Oh. Okay. So what am I after and how do I kill it?” The relief was palpable in his voice.

Cas explained to him that it was a fae so iron would most likely work on it as well as some small details as to the nature of the beast itself to help Dean protect himself.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“Tell Sammy hi for me.”

Cas affirmed he would and hung up, feeling like he’d actually done something good, like he’d done something worth his time.

“He get all the information?” Sam asked as he was putting away some books.

“I assume so. At least he knows what he’s dealing with now. Thank you... for letting me tell him,” Cas said as he handed Sam’s phone over.

Sam took it. “Hey, not a problem, and thank you for the help. That book would have been on the bottom of my pile for a while.”

Cas nodded. “I’m just glad there is still something I can do for you even though I don’t have my grace anymore.”

“Even without your grace, Cas, you are still able to do great things,” Sam said. “You are an amazing being. Even mortal you’ve seen more things than me and Dean put together.”

Cas swallowed. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Just being honest.” Sam nodded, then paused. “Hey Cas, if you ever need to talk, I know we weren’t always on the best of terms, but I’ll listen if you ever need something or need something explained.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you. Again.” He helped him put the books back where they’d found them. “There is something I’m curious about.”

“What’s up?”

“When is the best time to relieve oneself of a non bladder formed erection?” he asked, his cheeks tinging pink slightly.

“Like just from something stimulating?” Sam blinked rapidly.

“Yes, I suppose so,” he said as he reached up to put a book up that Sam had pulled down.

“Um. It depends on the situation. You can ignore it and it might go down but otherwise just politely excuse yourself and if anyone asks, just tell them you need to go to the bathroom. Usually the sooner the better for the relief.” Sam mumbled, not sure what to do with his hands now that Cas had taken the book.

Cas nodded. “Alright. Thank you.”

Sam couldn’t stop himself. “Have you… you know?”

Cas looked over at him. “Have I masturbated?”

“Yes.” Sam nodded, turning and making sure the books were in order.

“No, I haven’t,” Cas said quietly. “I know how because of Jimmy’s memories, but I have yet to do so myself.”

“Ah, because the only stimulation you’ve really had is the morning wood, right?” Sam asked.

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well you haven’t popped a boner anytime else.” Sam shrugged. “Let’s head back upstairs.”

Cas nodded and followed after him back up the stairs to the main floor.

 

Sam parted ways with Cas a little later, wanting to take a shower and get cleaned up. He enjoyed the hot water and relaxed against the wall. After, he didn’t think much about walking out still partially dripping in nothing but the towel pulled around his waist.

Cas was walking down the hallway with a cup of coffee and looked up when he saw movement and nearly dropped his mug. He froze as his eyes went wide. Before he could think better of it, he ran in the opposite direction, back toward his room.

Sam felt bad and quickly grabbed some clothes, pulling on sweats and a flannel. He moved to Cas’s room. “Cas, I’m sorry that was rude of me. I should have grabbed a robe.”

Cas was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out what to do. Guilt at getting sexually aroused by one of his only friends burned through him. Hearing Sam’s sincere apology through the door wasn’t helping matters.

“It... It’s fine, Sam. I’m fine.”

“You looked so startled though, I didn’t even think about what would be comfortable for you.” Sam sighed.

Cas sat quiet for a moment before he got up and opened the door, looking up at Sam. “I’m not uncomfortable,” he mumbled. “But I was unexpectedly aroused,” he said, admitting the truth. The fact that Sam had clothes on now helped.

“Um, from me?” Sam stammered.

Cas’s cheeks tinged as he nodded. “Unfortunately. My apologies, Sam. Please don’t worry about it.”

“No um, no, okay, nothing to apologize about.” Sam shook his head and pointed down the hall. “I’ll just get out of your hair.”

 

Sam looked up when there was banging on his door. “It’s open.”

Cas opened the door and looked frustrated, naked to the waist. “I need your help.”

Sam closed his book and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“For some reason, I have the memories of how it is supposed to technically work, but the muscle memory has faded so far I cannot fix it,” Cas groused.

“Muscle memory?” Sam asked, raising a confused brow.

Cas gestured in the general direction of his pelvis. “I cannot seem to do this right. And I am going to lose my mind.”

“It won’t go down?” Sam asked, a little flush coming to his cheeks.

He shook his head and looked like a desperate, kicked puppy.

Sam gave out a weary chuckle. “Alright.”

He patted the bed next to him. “The thing is, every penis is a little different.”

Cas went over and sat beside him. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. You are going to have to learn this.” Sam motioned to the ex-angel’s pelvis. “Go ahead and pull it out.”

Sam paused for a moment, then slid further back on the bed. “Actually, come here.”

Cas had his jeans halfway undone but paused and moved to where Sam wanted him, leaning back against his chest as he settled between his legs. “Why am I here now?”

“It’s easier to show this way.” Sam shrugged. “Finish getting your pants off.”

Cas nodded and arched against Sam’s chest to wiggle out of his jeans.

San flushed and really hoped he didn’t get a hardon himself. “Alright, so first tip is lube or another thing to keep from chaffing.”

Cas looked back and up at Sam. “What do you mean?”

“You can either lick your palm or,” Sam leaned over and got into the night stand to pull out a small bottle of clear lube. “Let me see your hand.”

Cas was more curious than anything as he offered his palm to Sam.

Sam dripped the lube onto Cas’s palm. “Alright, now take that and just stroke it up and down your shaft.”

Cas wiggled his hand a little just to see what it was like before he did what Sam told him to and jolted slightly at the cold and groaned quietly as he sank back against Sam.

“Make sure you work the lube all over, we can add more if you need,” Sam said, watching with a slight fixation.

“O-Okay,” Cas mumbled as he stroked over himself, coating his cock in the lube.

“Better?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, but it’s still not like the memory is.”

“That’s alright, it’s a start,” Sam stated. “Play with the head.”

Cas brushed his thumb over the top and his breath caught, making a whimper come out of his mouth and his eyes fall shut.

“That’s it.” Sam guided. “Just play over the whole shaft, the underside of the head is probably sensitive.”

Cas’s breathing was coming faster than it had before and he wasn’t sure if it was because Sam was helping or because of Sam’s voice in his ear.

“You can play with your balls, and right behind them is something good. That smooth skin feels good when you rub it.” Sam mumbled, feeling his face heat as he realized what was going on.

Cas nodded against Sam’s throat and spread his thighs, cupping himself as his other hand kept stroking over his cock and he tugged gently on his balls. A moan came out of his mouth and his hips jerked up reflexively.

“That’s it, not too hard, just enough to feel good.” Sam’s voice dropped an octave without his consent but he was too fascinated by the ex angel trying to race to his own orgasm.

Cas remembered that other thing Sam had told him and moved his fingers down to touch behind his balls and nudged there, making a heavy groan come from his mouth and his heels dug into the bed.

Before Sam could stop, he reached out and braced Cas’s hips. He pulled back like he was burned. “Sorry.”

Cas felt Sam touch him and then pull away. He whined at the latter. “It’s okay. Want you too.”

Sam tentatively placed his hands on the hips again. His large hands almost engulfed the pale skin and it excited him more than it should have.

Cas’s fingers pushed a little more firmly into his perineum and he moaned, turning his face to rest against Sam’s neck, panting against his skin.

“That’s your prostate you’re feeling,” Sam mumbled, voice rough as sandpaper and dark as smoke. “It’s a really big pleasure zone.”

“Feels good,” was all Cas could get out as his hips arched against Sam’s hands again and his breath stuttered again.

“Getting close?” Sam asked, pressing to keep the shorter man on the bed.

“I dunno,” Cas moaned.

“Do you feel a building sensation in your stomach?” Sam asked softly, he couldn’t help it as he trailed one big hand up to Cas’s lower stomach. “Here?”

Cas nodded and pushed up against Sam’s hand. He whimpered and stroked a little faster.

“That’s it, chase that pleasure,” Sam mumbled, watching Cas work faster. “Soon you’ll get to come, and that’s what you want right?”

“Yes,” Cas groaned. He shuddered hard and his hips tried to ride it out again. He moved the hand that had been playing with his balls over to hold onto the leg of Sam’s jeans.

“Come on then, let loose.” Sam rumbled in his ear, petting over his stomach and hip.

Cas’s body locked up and he arched up into Sam’s hands and spilled over his belly and hand, gasping as he clutched at Sam’s jeans.

“Breathe, keep stroking,” the other urged. “Get it all out.”

Cas’s hand stuttered but he kept moving before he finally collapsed against Sam and panted in great heaving breaths.

“Good?” Sam asked softly.

Cas nuzzled against his neck and turned slightly in his arms, his body feeling languid and heavy. “Yes,” he breathed.

Sam nodded and reached for the box of tissues he knew was nearby to clean them up.

Cas held still and let Sam get it off his hand too as he watched through sleepy eyes. “Do you always feel so tired after?”

“If it’s good, yes.” Sam nodded.

Cas snuggled closer to Sam, rubbing his face on his t-shirt and yawned.

“Here, lay down and I’ll get out of your hair.” Sam nudged him softly. He needed to get out of the room before bad things happened.

“I don’t want you to, Sam,” Cas said as he looked up at him, blinking slowly. “You don’t have to.”

“But you look like you want to get some sleep.” Sam pointed out.

Cas shook his head. “I had enough sleep earlier today. I would return the kindness if you would have me.”

Sam blinked and felt his eyes get impossibly wide. “What do you mean?”

“You helped me and I would help you. I may be sleepy, but I can still feel you through your jeans on my hip,” he said as he nuzzled him. “You may do as you please.”

Sam looked at the naked man in his arms and felt a fully body flush sweep over him. “I’m not small, Cas. You should be careful what you say.”

Cas shrugged. “I am aware.”

“This could hurt.” Sam mumbled. “I’m not always gentle.”

“Sam, I have had far worse done to me. You won’t hurt me.” He leaned up and kissed him. “Stop worrying so much.”

Sam blinked and slowly, dumbly nodded. He nudged the other. “Lay on your front.”

Cas flopped over Sam’s leg to land on the bed facedown next to him. “Okay.”

Sam couldn’t help the chuckle at the graceless move. He got to his knees and pulled a pillow to tuck under Cas’s hips. He rubbed over the somewhat boneless man.

Cas let him move him and helped as best as he could. He hummed at the rubbing. His body wasn’t used to nice things and this was very nice.

Sam noticed and started actually trying. He grabbed one of the oils he had from the nightstand and rubbed it onto his hands before working Cas’s body. The smell of sandalwood and lavender filled the air.

Cas groaned and went absolutely boneless under Sam and turned his head to the side just so he’d remember to breathe.

Sam felt a little thrill. No one had done this before for Cas. He was the first to treat him right, to make sure he felt good.

He rubbed over the lovely firm globes of Cas’s ass and spread open the cheeks to get a look at what he would be doing next. He grinned at the sight of the little flushed slit.

Cas blushed slightly but he didn’t object nor could he even muster up enough energy to do so. Sam’s hands were a gift.

Those big hands trailed warmed lube over the slit before one finger nudged against it.

Cas made a small noise at the push but shifted his legs slightly further apart with what energy he had.

Sam bit his lip before taking Cas’s arms and pulling them back. He placed the limp hands on the pale cheeks. “Open up for me, Cas.”

Cas wasn’t sure what Sam wanted him to do until he spoke and he pulled his cheeks apart, blushing.

“Good.” Sam purred, now able to do what he wanted unhindered. He slowly pressed a thumb into the slick hole, rocking in and out little increments at a time.

Cas made a small noise and the lethargy left him slightly, lifting so he could enjoy this.

“So perfect.” Sam mumbled, getting his thumb in, then started in on the other one. He was going to have to stretch Cas to the fullest if he was going to fit.

Cas fidgeted slightly but stayed relaxed as he held himself bare to Sam and let his shoulders settle into a position that was more comfortable.

“You can let go now.” Sam stated, having his fingers in now. He slowly tugged on the hole, feeling the virgin resistance.

Cas let go slowly and really felt how Sam was pulling him open and groaned, putting his arms under his head.

“Opening for me so good,” the man purred, working the hole slowly, adding lube when he needed or wanted. He made sure the hole was perfectly wet before pulling his fingers out and pulling out his cock. He stroked a generous amount of lube onto it before he started to feed it into the hole.

Cas tensed slightly at the wide push, but he had known what was going to happen and he let himself go languid again, only slightly grimacing once in a while.

Sam wiped his hands and added more oil to them and started in on Cas’s lower back and before moving up to the rest. Each knot was an inch sliding into Cas as he relaxed even more.

Cas groaned as Sam started moving his hands over him again and it felt like his body grew heavier as he sank further into the bed. He pushed slightly back against Sam’s cock and whimpered as it pushed him wider. He liked the way that felt so he slowly pushed back further onto him.

Sam rumbled as the other pressed back. “Cas I’m going crazy. You feel so good.”

Cas made a noise in return and moved a little faster.

Sam grabbed his hips. “Don’t hurt yourself, I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas whined when Sam made him stop but let him. Sam knew what was best for him at this current moment so he listened.

Sam finally worked every inch into Cas. He grinded against the other and gave a feral smirk. “Feel me all in you, Cas?”

He moved his palm around the front of Cas and worked under the pillow till he found the other’s cock.

Cas moaned at the feeling of Sam shifting in him instead of the steady push and gasped as Sam paid mind to his own cock. He hadn’t even noticed he was hard again with all of the sensation going on from the other side. His hips moved between Sam’s hips and his hand and he whimpered quietly.

Sam gave it slow loose strokes as he rocked his hips slowly to start. He enjoyed the tight silk around his cock as he moved.

Cas was overwhelmed in the best way possible. He couldn’t focus on just one thing so he let it go. He let go trying to figure this one out and just started moving against Sam.

Sam purred at the other just giving in and started to cant his hips, slamming back in harder.

Cas gasped but moaned as his hands held onto the sheets to give him some kind of leverage.

Sam searched around, rubbing hard against Cas’s walls. He wanted to show Cas every bit of pleasure he could.

Cas cried out and whimpered as Sam did something. Something like what he’d done earlier with his own fingers.

“That’s it, right there.” He rocked back into the spot, zeroing in on it now that he had found it. “Feels so good.”

Cas was a bumbling ball of ‘yes, please’ as he pushed back and fucked himself on Sam’s cock.

Sam started stroking his cock harder. He jerked his hips harder, rocking up to meet Cas’s eager hips.

“Sam, Sam, I feel....” He tried to get the words out, tried to tell him, but his body locked up before he could.

“Yes.” Sam growled, slamming his cock deep into Cas and rocking hard until he came deep in the other.

Cas cried out and pushed back hard against Sam. He held onto the sheets and tried to get his breathing to actually work instead of lock up in his lungs.

Sam’s arms gave out and his face nuzzled into Cas’s shoulder. He kissed over the heated skin and hummed.

Cas took Sam’s weight and managed to lift shaky fingers to brush through his hair.

“You alright?” Sam mumbled.

Cas could only get a hum out as he clenched down around Sam’s cock.

Sam hissed at the pull and shivered. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Probably a good thing,” he mumbled.

“I’m going to pull out.” Sam mumbled.

“Mkay,” Cas said against the sheets.

Sam slowly eased out and groaned. He rolled to the side and pulled a pillow closer.

Cas moaned quietly and lie still, completely spent.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Sam mumbled.

Cas smiled and opened his eyes to sleepily look over at Sam. “Very much.”

“Sleep, you look like you need it.” Sam chuckled.

Cas wiggled around in the bed until he was pressed up against Sam and sighed.

Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed over his neck sleepily.

Cas nuzzled up against him and fell asleep against him, happy he’d asked for help.


End file.
